


He Is In Love With A Boy

by larryhowlter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Louis is 16, M/M, Older Harry, One Shot, Really fluffy, Younger Louis, even though he isn't really, harry is 18, inocent louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is his name.  He is head over heals for Harry styles. His dad doesn't approve but he doesn't care. All he knows is that one day he will marry Harry. Whatever it takes even if him and Harry have to run away. He will fallow Harry anywhere because he is in love with a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He is in love with a boy

Louis Tomlinson is his name. He is head over heals for Harry styles. His dad doesn't approve but he doesn't care. All he knows is that one day he will marry Harry. Whatever it takes even if him and Harry have to run away. He will fallow Harry anywhere because he is in love with a boy. 

(A teaser)

"Coming up the rode in his beat up Chevy pick up truck is a boy I have come to love. 

He is honking his horn making the chickens run around flapping their wings. 

I laugh out loud. 

And he is riding through the mud and the muck. 

He jumps off the truck and comes walking towards me with his million dollar smile and emerald eyes."


	2. One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the song is   
> she is in lovewith the boy by tyrisha underwood

I am editing the lyrics to their names instead of the actual names in the song to fit the story. I don't own the song yady yada. If your wondering what the names are its Katie and tommy in the song. But I'm changing it to louis and harry and she to he. And all that. 

************************

Im sitting on my porch of my two story house on my families ranch. Im on the swing and rocking it back and forth. 

("Louis is sitting on the old front porch  
Watching the chickens peck the ground  
There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight  
In this one horse town")

While i read Romeo and Juliet for the 5th time. 

I live with my mum and dad with my four little sister. 

I get up and walk towards the tree in my front yard. I plop down and stare up at the sky. It's a clear blue with no clouds in the sky. The sun is shinning on our crops and plants out in the field. 

I start out and my mind wanders toward Harry. I sigh. He has been on my mind a lot. I haven't been doing my work around here that good because of him. 

He always wonders into my mind and plagues my thoughts. 

From his curly hair to his emerald green eyes to his tab skin from working on his dad farm land. To his toned stomach and long legs. He is just perfection. 

I chuckle at remembering when we first met at the farmers market. 

*******{flash back}********

Im sitting next to my mum and sister Lottie helping them carry the crops to the market from the truck. 

I set the crops down and was about to walk away and go to the library but my mum stopes me. 

"Louis dear can you take these to ms. Cox and she will give you three jars off her peaches." My mum told me. 

I nod and walk towards where my mom told me and saw the stand with peaches and other fruits. 

I was weaving through the crowd when I got in front of the stand I crashed into someone. 

I almost fell down but the person cot me. 

"Oops" I said out loud. 

The person who cot me chuckled. It was a dead throaty chuckle. 

I look up and I see the most greenest eyes I have ever seen. 

And dimples on his cheeks that only belong to one person in this town and that is Harry Styles. 

He is the most beautiful boy at school. Everyone loves him. They always ask him out boys and girl but he always politely declines. He is 2 years above me. I watch from afar at him. 

You could say I have a small crush on him. Maybe a massive one. 

How could I not? 

He is just gorgeous. Perfect everything. 

 

I feel the heat rush to my face. 

"Hi" he said in a deep raspy voice. That sounded like silk. 

"Hi" I whispered. 

Then I realize I'm still in his arms and I step away. 

He keeps the smile on his face the whole time. 

"Umm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. " I said in a small rushed voice. 

"It's okay if I wanted anyone to run into me it would be you" he told me. 

My cheeks turned even more red. 

I coughed 

"Um if you excuse me I need to get to ms. Cox for my mum. I have crops for her. " I tell him. 

"Really?" He asks with a smile. 

Oh god if I keep standing hear listening to his voice and looking at that smile I think I'm gonna faint. 

"Yy-ess" I stutter out

"Well that so happens to be my mum." 

"Really?" 

"Yes now I will gladly take these off your hands and you follow me I believe she has fruit for your mum"

He takes the crate from me and start to walk to the stand. I'm walking behind him and trying to keep up. 

He has long strides because of the long long legs of his. Ugh. 

And me with my tiny short legs. 

We get to his stand and he tells his mum. 

His mum walks towards me. 

"Hello here is jays peaches and other fruits I put in their for her. Tell her thank you" she tells me

"Yes ma'am "

She smiles and goes back to her seat and sits down. 

Harry walks towards me and bends down and whispers into my ear. 

"See you around Louis"

My face turns into a tomato from all the blood in my face. 

I nod quickly and turn around and walk back to my mums stand. 

You could say that wasn't the last I saw Harry Styles. 

********{present}*********  
I come back to reality from the sound of a truck coming. 

A smile watches onto my face at the familiar sound.  
("Over younder comin' up the road  
In a beat up Chevy truck")

Coming up the rode in his beat up Chevy pick up truck is a boy I have come to love. 

("His boyfriend Harry, he's layin' on the horn")

He is honking his horn making the chickens run around flapping their wings. 

I laugh out loud. 

And he is riding through the mud and the muck. 

("Spashin' through the mud and the muck")

He stops on the side of the rode. 

He jumps off the truck and comes walking towards me with his million dollar smile and emerald eyes. 

He is walking towards me in his work boots and muddy jeans and dirty shirt. 

He is smiling and yelling out my name while he runs to me. 

"Louis!" He shouts

I smile back and wave enthusiastically. 

He comes barreling in and bends down to press his lips to mine. 

Even after 6 months with this boy he still takes his breath away. 

When Harry pulls back he plops down next to Louis. 

"Hi" he says 

"Hi" I say with a giggle. 

He smiles fondly at me. 

"How was work?" I ask him

"Tiring but good. How was school?" He asks

"Boring but fine I guess" I reply 

Harry is 18 and has already graduated. Me I'm 16 and still in school year 12 now. 

They lay there for the rest of the day. And until the sun sets. 

They talk about nothing important just talking to hear each others voice. 

That is until they are interrupted by louis dad calling him in for dinner. 

He smiles sadly at Harry and gets up and so does Harry. 

"I gotta go in now" I tell him

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes" 

"I wanna take you out tomorrow."

"Okay where to?"

"Just to the drive ins"

"LOUIS! Get in here dinner is waiting!" My mum yells

"Okay I gotta go."

"Good night love." Harry leans in and presses a lingering kiss on his lips. 

Louis smiles all love struck. 

"Night" 

He waves as Harry drives off. 

He walks in and sits at the table. 

"You were with Harry I'm guessing" my dad says more like accuses. 

"Yes" I say with a sigh

"That boy ain't good for you Louis. You need a smart man who will take care of you and the family. He may be liked by the town but he got the short end of the stick. He needs brains not looks."

His dad keeps talking but he just ignores him. 

He heard it all the time. But he doesn't care all he knows is that he loves Harry with every fiber if his body. 

("His daddy says he ain't worth a luck  
When it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick  
But Louis is young and man he just don't care  
He'd follow Harry anywhere"

He doesn't care about what anybody says about him and Harry. 

He knows Harry loves him and vice versa. 

All he knows is that he is deep end with that boy. It doesn't matter if he has to run away. And he will marry his someday. 

("He's in love with the boy  
He's in love with the boy  
He's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
He'd gonna marry that boy someday")

The next night him and harry are at the drive ends all the way at the back. 

They don't bother paying attention to the movie to cot up in each other. 

("Louis and Harry at the drive in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're to busy holdin on to one another  
To even care about each other")

Later after the movie they head to the lake where they had their first at. Their first kiss, snog, and made love under the moon light. 

They sit down on the damp grass. They sit in silence just looking at the scenery. 

Until harry breaks the silence. He brings a ring out of his pocket and says. 

"I know it's not the best ring or even a wedding ring but this is will have to do until I have the money to buy you a real ring you deserve. But louis Tomlinson will you marry me?"

Louis takes in a breath and looks at harry teary eyed. 

"Yes" 

Harry slips the ring on his hand and kisses it. 

He kisses louis breath away. 

("Later on outside the tastee freeze  
Harry slipped something on his hand  
He says my high school ring will have to do  
Until I could buy a wedding band")

"We can't tell my folks yet." I tell him

He looks at me with a sad smile. 

"I know your dad doesn't like me very much but I love you. "

"I love you to. "

("His daddy says he ain't worth a luck  
When it comes to brains he got the short end of a stick  
But Louis is young and man he just don't care  
He'd follow Harry anywhere")

Harry looks at him watch.  
"Oh shit. Louis wake up I have to get you home it's late. " 

"What time is it?"

" 12:30 am"

"WHAT?"

Oh my god my dad is gonna kill me. 

They get in the truck and harry drives to Louis house. 

They start walking the rest of the way not to make noise. 

They get to the back door and Louis is about to open it. 

His dad opens it. 

"Young man do you know what time it is?"

He doesn't let Louis answer. 

"No I don't think you do it's half past midnight where have you-"

("His daddy waiten up til half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk")

He sees Harry behind him. 

"Louis go to your room while I talk to jr. Over here"

"But da-"

"No bugs now go"

("He says young man get on up to your room  
While me and jr. Have a talk"

Louis rushes in the house and louis dad turns and walks to the kitchen. 

Harry walks behind him head down. 

"Now harry I think you know I don't like you very much"

He nods

"Answer me boy"

"Yes sir" harry says looking up. 

Before he could say more louis mom walks through the door. 

"Now mark down be getting mad at these two boy."

"And why not. It's past midnight jay"

"I believe not long ago we were the same."

"Yea bu-"

"Don't interrupt me. When you were just a hay seeding cowboy. "

("Mama breaks in says don't loose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay seed plow boy  
Who didn't have a row to hold")

"And my daddy said the same thing about you. That you didn't have any brains and wouldn't hold up the family. But my dad was wrong and so are you about this boy. Louis is in love with this boy. And he looks at you like I still look at you"

("My daddy said you weren't worth a luck  
Then it came to brains you got the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are to  
Louis looks at Harry like I still look at you")

After that night louis dad had a different perspective of harry. 

He accepted him more. Because he knows his son is in love with this boy. 

("He's in love with the boy  
He's in love with the boy  
He's in live with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way")

Louis and harry are in love and no one will stop them. 

Louis wears his ring now and shoes it off that he is already set. 

It doesn't matter if Harry doesn't have a lot of money. Neither does he. 

Harry might not be the smartest in town but he is average. 

("He's in love with a boy  
He's in love with the boy  
He's in love with the boy  
What is meant to be will always find a way  
And he will marry that boy some day")

He will marry Hardy even if it takes months or years. He doesn't care. 

because he is in love with a boy name Harry

("He's in love with the boy")


End file.
